ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man X (film)
Mega Man X is an upcoming science fiction film based on the video game series by Capcom. It is the 54th installment of the Capcom Infinite Multiverse. It is also based on the Mega Man fan film of the same name which was made by Olan Rogers, who also acts as the film's director and co-writer. Premise "X" is the name of the first in a new series of articially intelligent androids that are given the power of free will. Dr. Thomas Light, one of the leading developers of the project, seals X away in a capusle for several decades in fear that his free will might allow for the breaking of the first law of robotics, that a robot should never harm a human being. About 100 years in the future, much longer than Dr. Light intended for X to be in stasis, X is released from the capsule for a new purpose, to overthrow a tyrannical government of malevolent androids that threaten to wipe out human existence. Cast *Nicholas Hoult as X/Mega Man- X is the first in the "Mega Man" project, a project started by Dr. Light and his colleagues Dr. William Cain and Dr. Albert Wily to create artificially intelligent androids with free will. X was sealed within a capusle for over 100 years when Dr. Light felt that X needed to be taught self control and self discipline in order to not abuse his free will. *Danny Glover as Dr. William Cain- Dr. William Cain was one of the main participants in the Mega Man project. Cain and Light, despite being colleagues, were frequently at odds due to their opposing opinions regarding the laws of robotics. While Light was an adamant believer in the laws of robotics, Cain felt they were outdated and that robots could be used for more practical purposes such as military use. By unknown means, Cain managed to survive over 100 years after X's concealment, as it has been revealed that Cain is the main antagonist of the film. *Jim Chandler as Dr. Thomas Light- Dr. Thomas Light was the heart of the Mega Man project. He believed that androids could promise a bright future for human society. He did not want any of his work to be used for military use. Dr. Light illegally sealed X away in a capsule after Dr. Cain made a deal with Japanese weapon developers for the Mega Man project to be used for military use. Light uploaded his consciousness into X's software before he was sent to prison, so that he could always help X in the future. *Coty Galloway as Proto Man- Proto Man was the result of a failed project that preceeded the Mega Man project. The Proto Man project, like the Mega Man project, was intended to create a free will-based android. However Proto Man's artificial intelligence was corrupted, causing him to be a malevolent android that only knew how to kill. Dr. Light ordered that Proto Man be destroyed, but Cain secretly kept the artificial intelligence and a spare host body locked away and soon learned how to control him. Original Fan Film/Trailer Sequels and Other Films The sequel, Mega Man X: Humanity, will feature Dr. Wily as the main antagonist. Wily will challenge everything X stands for and attempt to sway the people to hate him. Nicholas Hoult reprises his role as X in the crossover films Smash and Marvel vs. Capcom. Category:Films Category:Live-action films Category:Films based on video games Category:Capcom Infinite Multiverse